Damaged Goods
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Jane was broken beyond repair so much so that not even the extremely skillful hands of one Maura Isles could fix


Jane Rizzoli was damaged goods. The things she had seen what she had been through over the years since she joined the Boston homicide division had changed her warped her into someone different. Not completely different but more crass less thoughtful and defiantly less trusting. She could count on one hand how many people she trusted. There was one and only one Maura, her coworker, her best friend, her confidant. Maura was the only person who Jane could tell anything to and not feel like she was being judged. Analyzed yeah of course that was just who Maura was but judged no never.

So of course it would make complete sense that Jane would fall in love with her. It seemed as though Jane ruined every good thing she had going for her and at the moment this friendship odd as it may be was the only good thing Jane really had. So when she started to notice how beautiful Maura's smile was, how Maura's breast where perfect, or how she began to look for excuses to touch the other women it didn't come as a surprise to her.

However, it could never be. Maura was… well she was brilliant and stunning. She had all this knowledge stored in her brain, she spent her days with people who had been killed brutally and yet she still looked at the world with a sense of naiveté. It was one of the things that Jane so loved about her. That and her goggle mouth though Jane would never admit that to anyone. It was also the reason that she couldn't tell her how she felt because she ruined everything she had and she would ruin Maura even if she tried not to she would still some how ruin her.

Jane was broken beyond repair so much so that not even the extremely skillful hands of one Maura Isles could fix. Why would she subject the women she loved to this cranky sometimes downright mean person she had become over the years? Yes they where still extremely close friends but only because Jane was horridly selfish. She found that prolonged periods of being away from Maura caused her a good deal of stress. Like now she was stressed beyond belief and she had not talked to her best friend in almost a week.

Because last week Maura had kissed her, just like that she had planted on right on Jane's lips and Jane kissed her back right in the door way of her apartment for the whole world to see not that she minded or anything though she kind of did because Jane was a private person. If she needed any proof that all she would do is hurt her friend it would be her reaction to the kiss she just walked out of her apartment leaving Maura there alone and looking a little more than confused.

What Jane didn't get though is why a woman such a Maura, one who enjoyed the finer things in life like the perfectly crafted Jimmy Choo and the carefully made Gucci bag neither of which had a single mark of imperfection would want plain Jane with the scars all over her body from her many near brushes with death. Four so far and she was only seven years into her career. A soft dainty knock on her door brought Jane out of her thought and she knew without even asking that it was the very women she had been thinking about all night.

Maura Isle was surprisingly not dressed like her normal self though she her outfit still probably cost more than Jane's entire wardrobe. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her ass perfectly, wearing of course her ever present high healed shoes and Jane's favorite Red Sox jersey. She looked mouth wateringly sexy.

"I don't know what I did wrong. No I take that back I kissed you and Jane I'm sorry I was so sure I had read all the signs right the way your pupils contract when you talk you me, you staring at my breast. It all seemed to fit but I guess I was wrong. And I'm sorry can just… can we please just be friends again?" She said looking very upset that she might be so off base about something.

"You were right." Jane said simply with a shrug of her shoulder as she retrieved the bottle of wine that Maura so loved from her fridge and poured them both a glass. Maura took hers with a thank you and sipped it.

"Excuse me?" Maura asked like she hasn't heard exactly what Jane had said.

"You didn't misread any signals or whatever. I'm extremely attracted to you." she said simply hopping up on the counter. Maura stepped across the kitchen until she was so close to Jane that she could reach out and touch her.

"Then now I truly don't understand."

"I'm crass and vulgar and-"

"Crass and vulgar are…they are the same thing Jane so that sentence is repetitive … You know what never mind." She said when she noticed the look on Jane's face. "You where saying?"

Jane hooked her fingers in Maura's belt loop and pulled her closer until Maura rested her hands on Jane's upper thighs briefly she toyed with the idea of kissing Jane again but decided against it wanting to let her get out whatever she needed to get out.

"You are so smart Maura I mean you're a genius literally. And you are stunningly beautiful in a way that completely takes my breath away. Plus you're compassionate, sweet and… perfect." Jane took a deep breath running her fingers through her messy brown hair. "And M I'm me. Damaged, cranky sarcastic plain Jane. Why in the world would someone like you want to be with someone like me?"

Maura looked at her for what seemed like forever analyzing her in a way that made Jane extremely fidgety and uncomfortable. "Is this about… Hoyt?"

Jane shook her head though in a way it was. He had made her into this person she was now, she held up her hands showing them to her best friend… or whatever they where now. "Look I'm not anything special I'm scarred." She pulled up her shirt to revel the more recent scar from when she had shot herself and moved her hair out of the way reveling the thin white line that marred her neck.

Maura frowned. "Do you think I'm that shallow Jane?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"No Maura of course not."

The other women took Jane's hand in her own kissing the palm where it was marked she did the same to it's twin. "These… Jane they make you who you are."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you I'm no good for you." Jane whispered pleading with her friend to understand.

Maura let out a frustrated groan and threw her hands in the air. "I wish so badly that you could see yourself as everyone else does. Your beautiful, strong, a loyal friend and you know me better than anyone else in this entire world. I love you Jane because you reached out to the Queen of the Dead and became the most amazing friend to me." Maura said in a way that made Jane really want to believe that all that was true,

Maura took the other women's jacket in her fist and pulled her down until their lips where touching at first the brunette was weary her lips hardly moving under Maura's but then just like a switch had been flipped Jane was kissing her back hungrily months of pent up sexual tension pouring through her and into the other women. Jane swiftly slid off the counter and slammed Maura against the wall causing her to groan at the pain. A few more moments of kissing and Maura was only in her lacey black under garments moaning as Jane sucked and bit her neck hard enough that she would surely leave a mark. Maura was beginning to get weak in the knees hardly able to hold herself up so Jane lifted her up a little and the blonde took that as a hint to wrap her legs around the taller woman's waist. She carefully laid Maura down on the kitchen table and climbed on top of her resuming there kissing with fervor.

"Jane." Maura gasp as she grasped her lovers hand in her own and guided it to where she wanted it the most.

"Hmm?" Was Jane's relply as she was currently busy sucking a rosy nipple into the mouth, causing Maura to arch her back.

"Fuck me." She moaned.

And Jane did just that.

A/N: Leave a review and I'll give you a cookie! :D


End file.
